Digimon Non Adventure 1,5
by Rengemi
Summary: Gap antara Digimon 01 dan 02. Taiorato & Jyoumishirou & Selipan Daikari   Takari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Andai aku memiliki Digimon, maka ceritanya pasti tidak akan seperti yang kalian tau sekarang(halah apaan sih!)

Fic ini menceritakan gap antara Digimon adventure 01 dan 02. Dua tahun setelah Digimon 01. Just a simple slice of life. Pairings : Taiorato & Jyoumishirou & Selipan Daikari+Takari.

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Bolos Part I : Changes**

Di suatu hari yang cerah dan damai di SMP Odaiba, di musim semi dimana semester baru dimulai dan kehidupan baru dimulai, tiga orang anak baru sedang mengobrol bersama di kantin

"Ngantuk nih!" ucap anak laki berambut coklat sambil mengucek matanya

"Baru juga jam 9 pagi Taichi" balas Yamato, temannya yang sebenarnya tidak kalah ngantuknya

"Tadi si Bu Diah tuh ngeliatin kamu terus tau Taichi." komen Sora yang duduk samping kiri meja mereka ,"Dikit lagi pasti kamu dilempar kapur bekas pakai deh" lanjutnya

"Tapi dia tuh ngajarnya bikin ngantuk! Ga tau apa kemaren malem tuh ada pertandingan klub PSSi vs LPI tau!"

"Ahahaha,Bilang aja males belajar fisikaa..~" canda Sora

"Iya iya emang mualesssssss... Wahahaha " akunya. Yap, Taichi memang lagi malasss sekali belajar fisika(dan pelajaran lainnya sih..). Musim semi yang hangat membuat ruang kelas bagaikan sangkar yang mengekang dan kejam buatnya *ah lebayy

"Eh Yamato, bolos yuukk~" ajaknya cepat sambil menyengir ke Yamato

"Bolos? Serius? Mau ngapain emang?" Yamato menjawab bingung walau nadanya setuju

"Ngapain aja dehh, gangguin Koushiro di SD juga bolehh!"

"Yakin kalian mau bolos? Kok aku ga diajak!"

"Haah? Yakin kamu mau ikut Sora?"

"Ga tau sih, kita kan baru di SMP seminggu, masa udah bolos. Justru kamu tuh yang yakin ga?"

Taichi menggaruk kepalanya(bukan kutuan ato ketombean loh!), Sora memang benar,dia selalu ngingetin Taichi dan Yamato tiap kali mereka mau berbuat laknat(lhoo?), cuma rasa malesnya udah ga ketolongan, urgent loh. Lagian ngapain dia ngikutin pelajaran berikutnya kalau nanti dia malah tidur. Diapun melirik Yamato yang juga sok berpikir walau malesnya dia juga udah urgent

"Gapapa lahh, kan sebentar doang, tar juga balik jam 2."

"Lima jam itu ga sebentar tau"

"Kemon lahh, apa kau tak melihat binar lesu di mata yang lelah dan ngantuk ini wahai kawanku?" Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sora dan memberi signal "minta bantuan" dan menerima ekspresi /swt dari Sora

"Iya lah Sora, toh habis ini pelajaran si guru judes kejam bikin bete itu kan? Daripada kita tidur di kelas, sama aja dong" sahut Yamato ceria

"Ampun deh Yamato, kamu juga toh.. ~.=, sejak kapan ketularan virus males si Taichi?"

"Plis jangan lebay deh, dulu juga ya situ sering boloss" protes Taichi, mengingat masa dimana saat mereka bosan pasti dia mengajak Sora dan Sora akan bermain bola dengannya melewati pelajaran guru2 paling membosankan.

Dan diakhiri dengan mereka diocehin guru besoknya *gubrakk~.

"Iyaaa,, tapi kan itu juga disesatin situu tau!" jawab Sora ga mau kalah. "Dan hey, aku tidak bolos-bolos lagi sejak kelas 3! Justru aku menyuruhmu untuk ga bolos!"

Yamato hanya diam memandang kedua sahabatnya ngoceh ga penting, rasanya dalam hati ia cemburu.

Pada keduanya.

Dengan dua alasan berbeda.

...XxX...

"Daahh,, nanti kalo ditanya guru mohon bantuannya ya Soraa" kata Taichi yang lagi memanjat pagar diikuti Yamato

"Iya iya, awas ya kalo kalian ga bawa oleh2! Ta gebuk pake raket baru! Hahaha"

"Tau deh yang baru masuk klub teniss" cibir mereka berdua sambil berlalu melanjutkan misi bolosnya

Sora memandang mereka dari kejauhan, rasanya ia iri pada mereka...

Ia semakin jauh dari mereka sementara mereka semakin dekat. Rasanya seperti bukan bagian dari kebersamaan lagi.

Belum lagi karena Smp tak ada klub sepakbola putri, ia memilih masuk klub tenis, yang jadwal latihannya berjarak cukup jauh dari klub sepakbola putra dan klub band. Bukannya terpaksa, ia tentu suka tennis, tennis itu olahraga yang menarik, asik,dan baru. Hanya saja bukan berarti dia jadi bisa melupakan kegembiraanya dengan sepak bola dan waktu luang bersama.

...XxX...

"Koushiro-kun, ajarin yg ini donggg~" Tachikawa Mimi meletakkan bukunya sambil menunjuk nomor soal mat pada meja Koushiro

"Aduh Mimi, ini kan baru dijelasin,," jawab Koushiro ogah-ogahan

"Baru apanya? Tadi si ibu tuh baru ngejelasin dasarnya doang tau, aku kan ga secepet kamu ngerti rumus" Mimi merajuk sambil sedikit tersinggung, "Ya ampun, Koushiro-kun kira aku ini begitu malasnya apa, huh!"

"Maap maap Mimii, sini aku ajarin.."

"Ciee, prikitiwww"

"Suit-suit-suitt" dua suara tak asing memotong pembicaraan mereka

"Yamato,Taichi!" ujar mereka berdua ,"Kok disini ? Sejak kapan?"

"Aduh Yamato, kayaknya kita diusirr" respon Taichi sarkastis

"Iya nih, yu ah balikk..."

Koushiro pun langsung memotong ,"Bukan woyy, maksud kita, kan SMP udah bel, kok masih pada disini?"

"Koushiro, kita kan cuma kangen mantan kelas kita" jawab Yamato

"Betul betul betul betul! Sumpah deh ga niat ganggu momen kalian." Taichi ala upin ipin menggoda Koushiro dan Mimi yang makin dekat sejak mereka naik kelas 5.

"Dih,, siapa yang bermomen coba, orang cuma mau ngajarin mat, ya kan Mimi?" Koushiro mengelak dan menggelengkan kepala sambil melirik Mimi yang masih berdiri di sebelah mejanya

"Engga ah, Koushiro-kun jahat!" jawab Mimi sengaja, lalu terkikik melihat reaksi heboh kedua kakak kelasnya ,"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Yamato-kun ama Sora lagi dekat ya? Pedekate gituu" lanjutnya membuka topik baru.

"Heh?" respon Taichi kaget setelah mendengar kata "pedekate". Hey, ini kan berita baru untuk Taichi.

"Ah engga" respon Yamato cepat, dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Masa sih? Kemaren aku liat kalian ngobrol berdua pegangan tangan mesraa bangett payungan pas gerimis" lanjut Mimi dengan nada berbinar-binar

"Itu cuma kebetulan kok.. Bener deh,," Yamato menjawab dengan pipi bersemu malu

"Hah? Beneran?" tanya Taichi yang juga salah tingkah, seperti disetrum oleh petir yang datang tiba-tiba di siang bolong. Pokoknya cenat-cenut deh

"Ya ampunn, Taichi-san cemburuu!" Koushiro menyelip membalas ledekan-ledekan maut yang daritadi ia deritakan(okeh, ini lebayy), tapi dibanding mengelak seperti ia dan Yamato tadi, Taichi justru malah diam. Walau diamnya paling hanya dua detik, terasa begituu lama. Dan tentunya ada kan momen dimana satu detik terasa lama? Apalagi dua detik seperti ini.

"Eh..be-ner.." respon Mimi kaget tak menyangka yang justru tampak panik malah Taichi bukan Yamato.

Namun Taichi pun tertawa dan menepuk punggung Yamato "Ooh, ya ampun.. haha Yamato Yamato, gini ya temen,, ga cerita2!"

"Eeh,bukan Taichi.."

"Yowis ah, kita cabut yaa, silakan dilanjutkan, daaah" Taichi memotong kata-kata Yamato dan berjalan keluar kelas menarik Yamato.

"Aduh, aku salah ngomong ya Koushiro-kun?" Mimi berwajah sweatdrop menatap Koushiro setelah Yamato dan Taichi keluar kelas

"Err,, gatau deh.. Hahaha..Dahlah,lupain aja.."

"Hahaha.. Iya juga ya.." jawabnya ,"Dan oh iya, aku mau pindah ke Amerika lhoo!"

...XxX...

"Daisuke-kun, makasih ya tadi udah bawain buku-bukuku"

"Buat Hikari-chan mah, akan kubawain gunung Fuji juga!"

Hikari dan Daisuke yang sekarang duduk di kelas 4 sedang mengobrol bercanda ria menelusuri lorong kelas bersama

"Ooii Hikarii!" suara kakaknya bergema dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat kakaknya dan sahabatnya datang menghampirinya

"Ooh, hai onii-chan, dan Yamato-san."

"Aah, selamat siang senpai" Daisuke menunduk gugup menyalami Taichi yang dianggapnya kakak ipar dan Yamato kakak kelasnya

"Lho, kok kalian disini? Bukannya harusnya udah pelajaran?"

"Kita lagi refreshing tau,pelajaran di SMp melelahkannn."

"Dasar, awas nanti kulaporin ibu ya ==.. Ngomong-ngomong apa kabar Yamato-san dan Takeru?" tanya Hikari tentang Takeru yang bersekolah di prefektur lain.

"Baik, Takeru juga baik. Dan mungkin dia akan pindah kesini tahun depan."

"Ya ampun, beneran O.o?"

"Belum tau juga sih.. Kemungkinan besar.. Walau tetap tinggal terpisah"

Dan disaat yang sama, Taichi mengajak Daisuke ngobrol ,"Eh Daisuke. Sekelas lagi ya sama Hikari?"

"Hahaha,, iyaa senpai*blush blushh.. Senangnya" Daisuke berbunga-bunga mengingat fakta kalau dia sekelas sama Hikari pujaannya dari kelas 2.

"Hahaha, baguslah, deket juga ya sama Hikari? Udah sejauh apa?" tanyanya penasaran melihat keakraban mereka tadi

"Waduh, kenapa diinterogasi begini.." pikir Daisuke bersweatdrop. Namun Hikari menjawab sebelum Daisuke menjawab sepatah kata pun ,"Onii-chan nanya apa sih? Orang kita cuma temen koq. Kakak jangan aneh-aneh deh!"

"Hi..Hikari-chan.." Sebuah pernyataan klasik yang menghancurkan hati Daisuke sampai berkeping-keping.

"Ehehe, bercanda-bercanda, jangan marah dongg. Yukk cabut Yamato." kata Taichi kabur diikuti gelengan naas Yamato ,"Taichi Taichi... Cowo kok ngegosip sihh!" komennya

"Palemu gosip, orang cuma nanyaa. Maklum peduli ama adik tercintaa"

"Ngeles ajaaa"

"Emang tau, yang namanya gosip kan makin digosok makin sipp~ Ini kan engga~"

Yamato dan Taichi pun menghilang di ujung lorong kelas

"Aduh,, onii-chan nanya apa sih! Maaf ya Daisuke-kun ==", kakakku itu jangan dipikirkan, dia emang masih suka overprotektif kadang!" omel Hikari kesal

"Ahahaha, gapapa Hikari-chan, aku senang kok bisa dekat ama senpai. Ngomong-ngomong kamu sendiri ngomong apa ama Yamato-senpai? kok kamu senyum-senyum gitu"

"Ah? Masa sih?" Hikari menepukkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya yang bersemu "Bukan apa-apa koq, cuma kabar bagus~"

...xXx...

"Mau ngapain nih jadinya? Ke SD udah, ke SMP liat Jyou malah ketangkep tar." kata Yamato bosan setelah mereka lari ke perbatasan pagar SD dan SMP

"Keluar aja ?"

"Ke?"

"Mana aja"

"Ah ga jelas"

"Terus?"

Mereka pun terdiam bingung. Akan kemanakah mereka untuk mengisi kebolosan mereka?

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's Note : Oke ini memang gaje dari berbagai sisi, typos, OOC, ga baku(author masi kaku menulis baku, rasanya aneh gitu, mohon dimaafkan ya reader yang baik),cetek(semoga bisa menulis emosi lebih dalam dalam cerita di masa berikutnya). Dan author sebenarnya kurang yakin apakah Mimi pindah ke Amerika saat Our War Game, tapi di cerita ini Mimi masih di Jepang dan hanya berlibur ke Amerika saat Our War Game. Dan ya, Sora tampak OC dengan adegan bolos, tapi bukankah memang sia-sia kalau dia larang mereka lalu mereka tidur di kelas ? #ngeles

Makasih banyak ya udah baca,

Yang suka, makasih banyak ya

Yang ga suka, makasih banyak juga ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Digimon is not mine. And I wish it were mine. Dan OC pengisi gap seperti Miki sebenarnya ga penting, tapi dia milikku.*Mauku apa sih?* ahaha. Dan sejujurnya beberapa momen disini entah mengapa aku terinspirasi/ambil dari suatu komik. Tapi lupa =.=" Ingatkan ya kalau kalian tau... Jadi bisa ditaruh di disclaimer =)

Dan maaf di chapter ini lebih fokus ke Taiorato, Jyoumishirou menyusul pastinya. Mereka kan pairings favoritku juga :)

* * *

**Chapter 02 : Bolos Part II : Our Thoughts**

Sora menatap langit dari ruang kelasnya yang membosankan.

Apalagi dengan akan berlangsungnya pelajaran guru paling menyebalkan.

Dan tanpa kedua sahabatnya.

Sangat-sangat membosankan. Sangat.

Sora pun larut dalam lamunannya sampai suara panggilan memecahkannya ,"Eh Sora."

"Hah? Hm?" jawab Sora pada suara itu sambil membalikkan kepalanya ,"Oo, Miki-san? Kenapa?" tampak teman barunya itu sedang duduk mengarah padanya.

"Kamu putus ya sama Yagami-san?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kamu putus ya ?"

"Putus? Siapa? Sama siapa?"

"Ya ampun Sora, kamu. Kamu dan Yagami-san!" jawabnya dengan penekanan

"Aku? Dan Taichi? Putus? Kenapa? Orang kita ga ada apa-apa." Sora menjawab dengan heran. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya dari entah-kapan-tepatnya itu, tapi mereka kan cuma sahabat.

"Hah? Masa sih? Kata temen-temen begitu." teman sekelasnya itu menjawab dengan lebih heran. Sora hanya tertawa memaklumi, Miki kan memang bukan teman mereka dari SD, jadi yah... kayak ga tau bercandaan anak SD saja.

"Ya ampun hahaha, mereka tuh cuma bercanda tau."

"Oh ya ampun, kirain beneran. Terus sama Ishida-san dong?" lanjutnya, biasa lah anak muda kan juga suka bergosip

"Hah? Yang itu darimana?"

"Temanku dari klub tenis cerita soal kalian yang payungan berdua disamping gedung SD, dia sedih lohh, dia kan penggemar Ishida-san, hahaha" tawanya mengingat raut wajah temannya saat curhat.

Sora pun terdiam, bukannya soal payungan itu salah, bukannya soal mereka pacaran juga benar tapi...

...

Sore kemarin, di awal kegiatan klub yang baru dibriefing, gerimis pun turun.

Dan semakin deras.

"Yak, briefingnya sudah cukup, intinya kalian anggota baru, bersemangatlah berlatih dan mengikuti kegiatan klub ini." ketua klub menutup briefing dengan singkat

Sora pun mengemas bawaannya,membuka payung kecilnya dan keluar dari gedung klub.

Lalu disanalah Yamato Ishida berdiri.

Tidak jauh dari matanya, ia dapat melihatnya basah kehujanan dan menolak tawaran-entah-apa yang teman seklubnya berikan.

"Yamato-kun? Sedang apa?" ia dengan heran menghampiri Yamato dan menaruh payungnya diatas mereka berdua sehingga mereka aman dari hujan.

"Eh Sora, tak apa,hanya menunggumu." jawabnya singkat

"Menungguku? Kenapa? Ini lagi hujan tau, nanti kamu sakit. Taichi mana?"

"Tidak apa. Taichi masih belum selesai briefing klub."

"Ooh, klub sepakbola memang banyak yang harus diurus.. Pasti dia akan pulang sore, ayo kita pulang sekarang Yamato-kun." ajaknya setelah mengingat kegiatan Taichi.

"Ayo,, dan ngomong-ngomong, kamu pakai saja payung itu sendiri." Yamato melirik pada baju belakang dan bawaan Sora yang basah karena hujan.

Sora yang sadar payung yang dibawanya tak cukup untuk dua orang itu pun hanya tersenyum ,"Ahaha,aku ga nyangka hari ini beneran hujan lho. Jadi payungnya kecil, tapi tak apa, bisa menutupi kepala kita berdua kok."

"Gapapa, pake aja sendiri, jadi ngerepotin ah." Yamato meninggalkan payung itu namun Sora mengejarnya

"Ngga repotin tau, ayolah,daripada kamu sakit nanti." Ia berlari ke depan Yamato dan menatapnya

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah,bukan masalah. Lagian ga enak tau payungan sendiri eh temen didepan keujanan." candanya

Sora memang kadang keras kepala, pikir Yamato menggeleng naas ,"Oke,ayolah." jawabnya setuju

"Gimana kalau tasmu aku bawain sebagai tanda makasih?" cengirnya lalu mencoba meraih tas Sora di sisi tangan lainnya dengan cepat.

Sora pun menggeser tangannya tidak kalah cepat sambil tertawa.

"Cepet banget tanganmu."

"Iya dong. Aku kan terlatih. Ingat kan dulu di kelas aku sering banget kejar-kejaran lempar barang ama Taichi? Hahaha"

"Curang, ayolahh, kalau tidak, aku jalan sendirian sajalah."

"Haha, jangan dong. Nih tasku, biar sang dayang bawain. Tolong yaa~" tawa Sora yang senada dengan hujan rintik sambil memberikan tasnya

Namun, tidak hanya mengambil tasnya, Yamato pun meraih tangannya. Entah cepat atau tidak. Ia hanya... Hanya merasa terhipnotis dalam momen itu secara mendadak..

"Sora, aku.."

...

Sora..aku..? Kamu apa? Apa yang mau dikatakan Yamato-kun ya? Pikir Sora cengo

"Ra.. Hey Sora!" bentak temannya itu

"Hah?"

"Mikir apaan sih daritadi? Hayo, beneran ya?"

"Ye sotoyyy, engga tau. Yamato-kun cuma bantuin." jawabnya sambil sedikit plengos.

"Ba-" Miki hendak membantah pernyataan itu ketika pas sekali guru paling killer,sok,dan menyebalkan masuk dan secara spontan membuatnya kembali ke kursinya

"Duduk ke tempat masing-masing anak-anak! Cepat!"

Sora pun tetap tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa merasa terhipnotis saat Yamato menatap tangannya dan meraih tangannya?

Kenapa ia merasa sangat... Entah kenapa... Senang... Sedikit... Senang... Saat Yamato mau membantu dan menunggunya di hujan. Semua terasa berbeda. Entah sejak kapan ia dekat dengan Yamato, entah sejak kapan rasa senang dan "terhipnotis" itu ada...

Masa sih dia menyukai.. Yamato sahabatnya? Dan sahabatnya sahabatnya...? Walau Yamato memang dewasa,mampu mengerti dirinya,dan juga baik...

Padahal... Ya, padahal Taichi,sahabatnya, telah melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan ia baru sadar.

Ia baru menyadarinya.

... .

"Hooi Sora, lagi apa?"

"Bawa tepung untuk PKK seperti yang kau lihat."

"Sini biar aku yang bawa" kata Taichi sambil menyambar tepung itu.

"Eeeh,itu berat tau.." Sora sedikit limbung setelah beban berat yang dibawanya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Justru karena itu makanya aku yang bawa."

...

"Wah hujan, gimana nih Taichi?"

"Iya yaaa!"

"Iyalah, sekarang gimana kita pulang?"

"Ga pakai saja payungku!" Taichipun meletakkan payungnya dengan cepat di tangan Sora dan berlari ke bawah hujan.

"Heey Taichi, sakit loh kamu besok!"

"Enak aja, kamu tuh sakit. Aku mah hebat! Hahahaha!" jawab sahabatnya itu dalam samar hujan lalu ia berlari, menerobos hujan dengan wajah ceria.

Dan besoknya Taichi Yagami pun tidak masuk sekolah, sakit karena demam.

...

Sebenarnya, saat itu seharusnya ia sudah pasrah.

Kegelapan entah apa telah menunggunya di bawah kakinya

Suara Nanomon samar di telinganya ,"lepaskan dia... Rencana... Gagal... Kalau... Dia..."

Ia dapat merasakan cengkraman erat tangannya, tangan Taichi Yagami menahannya jatuh pada kegelapan

Ragu. Takut.

"Taichi..."

Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia percaya, ia yakin kalau semua akan baik-baik saja

"Aku... Datang untuk menolong Sora!"

Ia tahu tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia tahu.

Taichi pasti akan mendapatkan keberaniannya.

Dan menolongnya.

Selalu

Selalu begitu.

...xXx...

Entah apa yang sedang kedua anak SMP itu lakukan,

berjalan bingung di tengah keramaian kota,

warna hijau seragam mereka berbaur dengan warna berbagai macam seragam lain yang menyandang status sama dengan mereka : membolos

Yamato Ishida, berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari sahabat disampingnya, menatapnya tanpa arti.

Taichi,Taichi,Taichi, selalu saja dia.

Yang dibicarakan Sora.

Taichi mana, dulu dengan Taichi, kirain Taichi, dan lainnya.

Rasanya ia sedikit... cemburu,tapi hey, sahabat macam apa yang berperasaan negatif pada sahabatnya hanya karena sahabat lainnya?

Entah sejak kapan Sora menjadi sahabatnya juga...?

Ia memang dekat dengan gadis itu sejak mereka sekelas, berbagai alasan, banyaaak sekali misalnya... Rasanya ia bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri bila bersama Sora. Aneh memang,selama ini yang dianggapnya sahabat hanyalah Gabumon,Takeru,dan Taichi. Namun Sora adalah pengecualian. Dia berbeda. Ia merasa cocok dengan gadis itu dalam arti yang lain. Ini satu yang terjadi dalam kesempatan satu banding sejuta.

Walaupun ia selalu lebih dekat pada Taichi. Dan begitu juga Sora.

Dan walaupun ia juga selalu memiliki _soft spot_ pada gadis itu sejak dulu...Bukan apa-apa, bukankah semua orang tau kalau Sora itu berbakat pada banyak bidang dan... Cantik juga

Namun siapalah dia bagi gadis itu? Selain sahabat dari sahabatnya,, yang merupakan sahabatnya juga

Maksudnya, apakah ia pernah dianggap Sora seperti ia menganggap Sora?

Biarpun terdengar jahat, ia harus mengakui kalau ia ternyata memang sedikit iri pada Taichi. Pertama, soal Takeru. Dan sekarang, soal 'sahabat'nya mereka? Ia merasa jadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Ia benci perasaan bahwa ia memang memendam rasa yang entah sejak kapan ada itu. Kenapa Taichi selalu bisa mengisi peran yang menjadi perannya?

Di pihak lain, ia juga iri pada Sora. Bila gadis itu ada didekat mereka, ia merasa seperti jadi nomor dua bagi Taichi. Walaupun yeah, mereka memang sudah berteman lebih lama, ia hanya merasa Taichi selalu memprioritaskan Sora dibanding dirinya. Bukankah prinsip "buat cewe,sahabat cowo sebaik apapun tak akan bisa menggantikan sahabat cewe." juga berlaku buat cowo, hanya dibalik saja?

Dan, kenapa juga ia bisa seberani itu kemarin?

"Kira-kira apa kabar ya Agumon, Gabumon,dan digimon lain?" Taichi berhenti dan memberikan pandangan lesu padanya. Memikirkan digimon mereka yang sudah lama tak mereka temui.

"Entah.. Tapi sepertinya damai."

"Iya, ga ada sinyal-sinyal aneh lah."

"Mau kemana nih kita?"

"Terserah lah Yamato"

"Karaoke ga seru berdua doang."

"Haha, harusnya kita paksa Sora ikut"

"Beuhh, mana mau. Hahaha"

"Paksa dongg" cengirnya, menggerek Sora kemana-mana mengikutinya merupakan hal yang biasa ia,Taichi Yagami lakukan sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan bicara soal Sora, Taichi pun memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang,, sedikit... Mengganggu pikirannya... ,"Eh ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi Mimi bilang beneran ya?"

Ada pause yang cukup lama dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Sebuah pertanyaan remeh yang tiba-tiba mengheningkan suasana.

Dalam hati kecil Taichi, ia hanya sedikit berharap kalah semua itu salah.

Salah.

Apakah salah kalau ia mengharapkan itu salah?

Kalaupun iya. Kenapa?

Kenapa pula ia mengharapkan itu salah?

Dan kalau itu benar, kenapa dia kecewa?

Payung. Ia bisa selalu meminjamkan payungnya ke Sora dan Sora akan selalu menawarkan payungnya juga. Maksudnya, apa yang salah dengan payung?

Pegangan? Tangan? Entah dalam konteks apa, pegangan tangan juga bukan hal aneh kan buat mereka? Ia selalu menarik tangan Sora kemanapun ia ingin mengajaknya. Sora pun selalu mencari bantuannya kapanpun gadis itu mau, ia selalu bersedia. Apa yang salah? Bukankah dua hal itu adalah hal yang biasa saja?

"Kalau ya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?" jawab Yamato ragu, Taichi dapat melihat ketidakpastian dalam matanya, dan mungkin itu jugalah yang dilihat Yamato di dirinya.

"Oehh,, hahaha," tawanya garing ,"Jujur aja, emang kenapa sih?"

"Memangnya kamu ga marah?"

"Hahahaha. Kenapa harus marah?" tanya Taichi bingung. Dalam hatinya ia pun bingung. Bukan karena pertanyaan itu. Namun karena pernyataan itu. Pernyataan kalau dia... Bukan marah... Entah perasaan apa yang ada..

"Oh... Kamu suka Sora kan?"

...xXx...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's Note : Err, maaf kalo lame dan cheesy =,=" author payah dalam hal romantis-romantis. Tapi gregetan ngisi gap kenapa Sorato bisa terjadi dan apa yang dipikirkan mereka. Dan maaf juga kalo OOC. Mungkin untuk chapter kedepan, author coba tulis dalam POV

Thanks ya buat yang udah baca :)

If you'd like to, please review this fic. Need ur opinions, apalagi soal OOC itu. Hehe thanks in advance :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I curse D02's ending! Jadi tentu bukan milikku T_T

Makasih ya semuanya atas semua feedbacknya :)

Seperti yang ditulis di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter kali ini fokusnya ke Jyoumishirou BTW Pairing yang ini kok rasanya kurang populer ya?(Apa aku yang kurang google? :p) Padahal lucu juga liat Mimi yang manis, blak-blakan, jujur ama dirinya sama Koushiro yang serius dan Jyou yang baik tapi cepet panik.

Dan sebelumnya, maaf kalau ini sangat OOT! Gaje, dan aneh.

Jyoumi sangattt sulit ditulis karena mereka(plus Koushiro) beda kelas cukup jauh(jadi susah taroh mereka dalam satu situasi) dan karena Jyou mendadak terlihat dewasa di D02, membuat perubahan karakternya sulit TT. Dan seingatku, Jou dan Koushiro itu ga deket, ga kayak Taichi dan Yamato, dan bahkan Koushiro lebih deket sama Taichi terus Jyou ama Yamato O_O. Rasanya kalau dibaca-baca chapter ini hanya prolog untuk menaruh mereka dalam satu situasi.*Curcol hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Let's Go Together! Part I**

Tachikawa Mimi senang.

Memang aneh.

Dia kan akan meninggalkan Jepang beberapa hari lagi, meninggalkan teman-temannya, sekolahnya, hidupnya, dan rumahnya untuk tempat baru.

Biarpun Amerika negara yang seru,asik,dan selalu ia suka untuk kunjungi waktu liburan, tapi kan untuk menetap disana tetap beda.

Bukankah seharusnya ia sedih?

Ia memang sedih, menyadari bahwa hal baru harus ditebus dengan ditinggalkannya hal lama. Ia malas memberitahu ke ia senang.

Ia tak menyangka kalau Izumi Koushiro, temannya itu akan peduli seperti itu.

Atau sebenarnya Koushiro sama dengan orang lain namun Mimi melihatnya berbeda?

Izumi Koushiro di matanya adalah orang yang selalu tekun dan serius dengan komputernya, teman sekelasnya itu jarang sekali peduli pada hal lain kecuali apa yang menarik perhatiannya.

Mengetahui bahwa ia benar-benar peduli. Mimi senang.

...

"Pindah? Kapan?" tanya Koushiro kaget

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kenapa?"

"Aku serius. Papaku dapat tawaran kerja disana, dengan berbagai macam jaminan. Dan tentu keluargaku jadi pindah kesana. Seru kan?" ceritanya ria

"Oh.. Apa tidak terlalu kejepit? Kita kan sudah kelas 6." reaksinya datar. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan saudaranya yang heboh menanggapi berita ini.

"Huh, tidak kokk.. " Mimi menjawab singkat. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban cuek Koushiro. Bisa ga sih dia menunjukan kesedihannya barang sedikit saja? Pikir Mimi

"Ooh.. Ngomong-ngomong nomor ini-" lanjut Koushiro kembali pada topik mat mereka.

"Huaa, aduh Koushiro-kun. Memangnya kamu ga peduli sedikitpun ya?" protes Mimi jujur pada perasaannya. Menutup buku yang sedang dipegang Koushiro.

"Eeeh?" Koushiro tercekat, speechless. Rasanya ia ingat dengan kejadian mirip ini. Saat mereka bertemu di digital world dan Mimi menangis lalu tersesat karena ia mengacuhkannya. Padahal ia hanya sedang konsen pada tugasnya, bukan karena ia ingin mengacuhkannya. Well, walaupun jadinya ia malah mengacuhkannya..

"Ma-" baru ia hendak mengucapkan maaf. Tapi Mimi memotongnya ,"Huuh.."

"Ahahaha..." tawa Koushiro bersweat drop ,"Tapi serius, aku sedih kok."

"Boohoongg" Mimi bertolak pinggang dan berjalan menjauh dari kursi dimana Koushiro duduk.

"Bener deh Mimi" Koushiro merasa sedikit bersalah lalu mengejar dan menarik pelan pundak Mimi dari belakang.

"Masa?" Mimi sedikit terkesan. Sedikit.

"Iya.."

"Mana buktinya?"

"Hee? Bukti?"

"Iya~" jawab Mimi ceria ,"Misalnya, kamu bawakan aku bunga, hehehe."

Koushiro pun tambah swt mendengar request Mimi. Namun Mimi melanjutkan sambil nyengir ,"Aku bercanda kok Koushiro-kun."

"Ooh.. Hahaha"

Koushiro memang unik dimatanya. Selama ini di kelas ia selalu dekat dengan orang-orang yang seperti dirinya, namun berteman dengan Koushiro... Jauh lebih menyenangkan

Koushiro itu lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku baru tau sekarang?" tanyanya mematahkan lamunan Mimi

"Oh? Memang baru kamu,saudaraku dan tetangga juga saudaraku yang tau."

"Berangkat dua minggu lagi dan belum kasih tau siapapun?"

"Aku malas tau kasih taunya..." jawab Mimi dengan nada lembut khasnya

"Lho. Mereka bakal kaget kalo kamu pergi mendadak. Kenapa kamu ga kasih tau setidaknya, teman dekatmu di kelas?"

"Males aja,, mereka pasti hebohh."

"Oh, lalu habis ini kamu mau kasih tau siapa?" tanya Koushiro canggung dan bingung. Mau nanya lebih lanjut apa maksudnya heboh terus kenapa takut dikira ikut campur terus Mimi marah. Mau ga nanya juga dibilang cuek. Ntar Mimi ngambek lagi. Apa Mimi terlalu sensi,atau dia memang nyebelin? Sungguh Koushiro serba salah. (AU : Koushiro yang malang!)

"Menurutmu aku enaknya kasih tau siapa sekarang?"

"Err, terserah."

"Kok terserah sih!"

"Jadi enaknya? Memang kenapa juga kamu kasih tau aku duluan?" tanya Koushiro bingung tanpa maksud

"Huh, jadi kamu ga seneng ya Koushiro-kun.." jawab Mimi dan dilanjutkan oleh wajah /swt Koushiro(lagi) ,"Sebenernya sih ga kenapa-napa cuma aku pingin aja."

"Eh,, hahaha... Gimana kalo Taichi-san dan yang lain?"

"Eh ide bagus tuh, aku juga mau kasih tau Jyou-senpai! Tar pulang sekolah temenin aku ya!" jawab Mimi ceria, puas dengan saran Koushiro.

...

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, Mimi dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar sekolah diikuti Koushiro.

"Mimiiii" panggil Koushiro menahannya. Mimi menoleh dan melihat Koushiro disamping gedung Sd yang membiaskan cahaya sore.

"Ya? Ayo buruan Koushiro, nanti SMP keburu pulang." sahutnya

"Sini dulu deh" panggilnya membuat Mimi mendekat sambil berlari kecil

...

"Kamu ngasih aku ini?" tanya Mimi tidak percaya. Sambil menahan tawa

"Err, memangnya salah ya?" tanya Koushiro ragu, dan malu. Pipinya memerah dan ia membuang pandangannya ke langit.

Mimi memandang bunga liar yang dipetikan Koushiro untuknya. Ampun... Please deh, bunga liar, dipetik fresh,langsung. Dipinggir sekolah untuk anak perempuan? Kalau bukan dia,mungkin Koushiro bisa dianggap lancang,dimaki-maki dan lalu digaplok karena dianggap kurang ajar. (AU : Lebay...)

"Heeh,kamu bilang kan butuh bukti. Makanya yaa, hahaha" jelas Koushiro malu-malu dan kacau lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lapangan kosong di kirinya. Aneh dan canggung memang, tapi ia memang _peduli _soal kepindahan Mimi ke Amerika. Dan bagaimana lagi ia menunjukkan kalau ia peduli kalau bukan ini?

Mimi pun menggeserkan badannya ke arah lapangan dan menatap Koushiro dari dekat

"Makasih ya Koushiro-kun, aku senang sekali!"

Dan memeluknya haru.

...xXx...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Mimi-kun mau pindah!" Kidou Jyou terkejut mendapati berita baru itu. Walaupun ia sekarang sudah jauh dari Mimi karena bedanya gedung sekolah,waktu istirahat,dan kesibukan mereka. Ia tetap terkejut.

"Ehehehe... Iya Jyou-senpai. Aku pindah dua minggu lagi, makasih ya atas bantuan Jyou-senpai selama ini. Apalagi pas di digital world." jawab Mimi sambil tersenyum. Koushiro disampingnya hanya no komen. Yang ia lakukan daritadi hanyalah menemani Mimi menunggu Kidou Jyou melewati jalan mereka.

"Mendadak sekaliii" lanjutnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Hu uh,, Oiya Sora-san dan lainnya mana?"

"Hmm.. ga tau,, ga lihat mereka pas pulang."

"Ooh, sayang sekali, padahal aku mau kasih tau mereka.."

"Besok kalau liat mereka, aku kasih tau aja." kata Jyou menawarkan bantuan dengan hati senang. Jyou memang senang bisa membantu. Membantu siapa saja. Terutama Mimi.

Tak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi mereka kan sempat dekat saat petualangan mereka 2 tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama bisa mengobrol, bukankah itu... menyenangkan?

Dan sedih juga mengetahui bahwa ia hanya bisa bertemu gadis itu beberapa waktu lagi.

Andai ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya sebelum waktu ini.

"Jyou-senpai?"

"Eh? Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lusa?" ajak Mimi mendadak dengan wajah ceria.

"Jalan-jalan?" komentar Koushiro yang daritadi hanya diam pun kaget mendengar ajakan Mimi pada Jyou.

"Iya, lusa Minggu kan? Aku yang bayarin! Koushiro-kun juga ikut ya~ Dan Sora-san juga lainnya!"

"Kemana memangnya Mimi-san?" tanya Koushiro

"Hmm, kemana ya? Kita ke Dufan yuuuk~"

"Dufan!" kejut Koushiro dan Jyou barengan.

"Iya. Ya ya?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sekali lagi, maaf banget kalo mengecewakan, rasanya chapter ini paling mengecewakan, author aja sebel bacanya hahaha :P

dan makasih buat yang uda baca ~

maaf juga Mishirounya lebih dominan. Bingung mau taruh momen apa di situasi terakhir. Janji deh chapter berikutnya jadi lebih adil. Wkwkwk*author ga adil

Mohon di review ya kalo berkenan. Butuh saran dan kritik kalian ~


End file.
